Tohru's Knight
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When young Tohru Honda loses her mother and goes to live with some of her classmates she never knew an old friend of hers would appear to help protect her from harm physical emotional and romantical; lets just hope this knight is able to withstand the craziness that comes with being her knight
1. Chapter 1

It felt warmer than normal to some, but to some it felt colder especially to Tohru Honda who lost her last parent, after the funeral she went to her grandfathers to live, only to have it be a short time until he went to live with his daughter until the renovations of his house were completed, until the Tohru's original plan was to live in a tent out in the wilderness.

Meanwhile in front of her mother's grave a young man stood with a European long sword in his right hand, suddenly he knelt down on his left leg and placed the sword in the ground before saying something quietly "I hereby pledge to protect her and make sure her happiness is true and pure. If something upsets her I will deal with it, if she is angry I will deal with it. I will be her knight; this is my pledge to you" he said standing up and sheathing his sword before placing it on his back. "And now to uphold my pledge of the knight of Tohru Honda" he said smiling as he walked away in the fresh spring air. "Spring: a time for rebirth" he said smiling walking along. "I wonder what's happening to her now" he said

Tohru Honda was currently leaving her work place, with her knight secretly followed her home. 'She works there?' he thought wrapping the leather strap of his scabbard around his right arm and carried it 'Why does she work there?' he asked flipping the hood of his crimson coat up so he could hide his face from the girl and crowds. "She seems happy about the arrangement, but something worries me. If she has family then why she not staying with them?" he asked wandering after her. "The woods; wait no that's where they live. The Sohmas, interesting" he stated following her through the woods.

Her knight followed her home unknown to her, once she got to her tent she went inside "Hey mum I'm home" she said to a picture of her mother Kyoko Honda, one that was in a goofy pose. She grabbed a towel so she could wash up in the nearest river, only to find two men standing outside her tent. These two were Yuki Sohma and Shigure Sohma; they were on their way home from eating out and had discovered her on her way back to her tent. "Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. "Um" she said startled as Shigure laughed at the situation, Tohru's Knight stood back a bit out of the way of the trio who ended up headed back to Shigure's house. 'It's about time you found her' her knight thought before looking over to the house. 'Well who do we have there?' the knight thought going to investigate.

"You can stay here" Shigure said "Thank you, it will only be until the renovations are finished" Tohru said "of course" Yuki said as he barely heard soft footfalls of the roof "I'll pay you of course" Tohru said. "Not that will be alright" Yuki said. "How about this in return for board you help us with the chores and cooking around the place?" Shigure asked. "Okay, that sounds fair" she said before hearing a howl. "There's been a landslide somewhere" Shigure said "Do you think it was at my tent?" Tohru asked "Possibly" Shigure said as Tohru ran out

On the roof the knight approached a teenager; he stood crouched on the roof, his fiery orange hair stood out in the moonlit forest that surrounded the house. "I haven't seen you in an age" the knight said to the teenager. "Yeah you too, so what are you doing here?" the teenager said. "Protecting her" the knight indicated the girl who ran out of the house. "So she's here is she?" the teenager asked. "Yeah she is" the knight said. "Who would have thought that one day the three of us would meet up with each other again" the teenager said "Yeah who knew" the knight said sadly, it had been an age since all three of them played together, then something happened to break them apart. "So how's your mother?" the teenager asked. "She's good" the knight said "Cool" the teenager said lying on the roof. The knight continued to stand at his post on the roof as the group came back with Tohru on Shigure's back. "Poor girl" he said pulling down. "Sleep tight my friend" he said before going over and sitting down on the roof next to his friend.

"Oh mum" she murmured awaking up and seeing her mother's picture next to "Huh?" she asked shocked at the fact her mother was right there "Ah Miss Honda you're awake" Yuki said carrying in a couple of bags "Yuki, you're filthy" she said "Yes I spent last night digging your belongings out of the landslide" he said. "But who did you?" she started to ask "It's a secret, anyway I'll take these upstairs, there is a spare room" Yuki said "Oh and Yuki, lend her some of your clothes" Shigure said.

"I apologise for the smell, we've had this room closed off for a long time" Yuki said leaving the room after Tohru got changed into the clothes he lent her. The sound of the roof above their heads creaking "No way" Yuki muttered as the roof crashed in. And there was the teenager from earlier "YO! Rat boy, time to pay the piper" the teenager said "I thought he would send someone tougher then you to collect" Yuki said "Funny, but now I'm going to wipe that stupid look off your pretty boy face!" the teenager growled as Tohru went to stop them "No wait stop!" she cried before slipping on a broken piece of wood and colliding into the teenager. "Oh shit!" was all the teenager could say before he disappeared in a puff of amber smoke covering the room. "Um, Yuki please tell me that wasn't what I think it was" Shigure whimpered. 'Good going' the knight thought looking down.

"I'm so sorry," Tohru started before seeing that instead of a teenage boy in her hands was an orange cat "Er" was all Tohru could get out before a plank of wood hit her on the lead causing her to collapse into Yuki and Shigure 'CRAP!' the knight mentally cursed as two more clouds of coloured smoke exploded outwards from the two guys she crashed into. To say Tohru was dumbstruck was an understatement; she quickly grabbed all three and raced downstairs. "Well time for school, better stop at the old homestead and get changed" the knight said walking away.

Tohru quickly ran downstairs with all three of the Sohmas in her arms "Help, we got to help them" she panicked. "Delivery; Mr Sohma?" a deliveryman said as he held up a package of food for Shigure; "They're all animals!" Tohru panicked to the delivery guy "Yes, yes they are" the guy said "So are they yours or Mr Sohmas; anyway that will be 1600 yen" the guy said as Shigure brought the guy his wallet which had the exact amount needed. "Wow; that is a neat trick" the delivery guy said "Have a nice day miss" he said leaving.

"Great now how are you going to explain it!" the cat shouted out "Don't you dare shift the blame you stupid cat!" a rat said sound like Yuki "What did you say you damn rat!" the cats hissed. "You heard me you stupid cat" the rat said again "Hey!" the dog barked. "Come down here so I can kick your ass" the cat said "You two!" the dog growled. "They talk?" Tohru stuttered. "Well looks like the cat's out of the bag, so to speak" the dog said looking over at the cat who glared back at him. "Tohru, I'm a dog well actually the dog, Yuki here he's the rat and that sour puss over there is Kyo and he's the cat. You see the reason we're like this is because we're cursed" Shigure said "Oh by the way, we're naked" he added not fussed about it suddenly changing back revealing three naked men causing Tohru to spaz out, before Shigure explained the curse. "You see, the Souma family is under a curse, and that curse is when our bodies are under stress or hugged by a member of the opposite sex we changed into the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac, and the cat" Shigure said "And each generation of who receives the curse is at random so we don't who it will be ahead of time" Shigure said. "Now we better get to school" Yuki said "OH NO! We're late!" Tohru panicked

"Where is she?" the knight asked standing outside the school gates "There is she" he thought "But why is wearing a dirty uniform. The landslide last night?" he asked himself before picking up his sword and entering the gates. "Hopes the washers are clear so she can use them" was all the knight said before entering the building while preparing his permit for his sword so he can carry it and if time comes namely in an emergency situation use it in defence of others. "Well I better get going" he said entering the school building.

A while later Tohru was nuzzling her clean uniform "I'm glad they allowed me to use the school's laundry room" Tohru said "Yeah but why was your uniform dirty?" Uo asked brushing her blonde hair "Well I fell into a puddle on my way here" Tohru said as her friend Uo was about to ask when over the loud speakers came "Would Arista Uotani and Saki Hanajima please come to the gymnasium, again would Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima report to the gymnasium" the announcement said "Damn" Uo said "Are you going to be okay Tohru?" Saki said "Yeah I'll be fine" Tohru said as her friends left.

"You already washed your clothes, pity, the dirty look suited you" said a member of the Yuki fan club, "So now why are you talking to our prince Yuki?" she asked backing Tohru into a corner 'um, we're friends" Tohru said "I don't think so" another member said "And I think you should back off of her and deal with your problem" a voice shouted out "And who are you?" the leader asked seeing a teenager with blonde hair, eyes the colour of gold and the last two prominent features; a red coat and a longsword. This boy was the knight who had taken to protecting Tohru "Edward?" Tohru asked as the fangirls backed up a bit as Ed got closed. "Hey Tohru; my, haven't you grown?" he asked smiling "So have you, but what's with the sword?" she asked. "Oh this?" Ed asked indicating the sword over his right shoulder. "Oh an uncle gave it to me for a present and he also gave me a permit so I can carry it with me and use it in an emergency; such as" he said drawing the blade making the fangirls squeak "Now you were saying?" Ed asked smirking evilly "Nothing" they said dashing off. "So the Sohmas huh?" he asked. "You know about them?" Tohru shyly asked.

"Yeah I do, everything from who they are to what they do, especially when stressed or hugged by the opposite gender" Ed said making Tohru pause enough to stick her head out revealing her white bra. "Really, how long have you known?" Tohru asked before realising her state of dress. "A little while now, they don't know I know of course, well except for one of them; Kyo" Ed said "You know Kyo?" Tohru asked. "Yeah, he's an old friend, but not just me but yours too; from a long time ago" Ed smiled as Tohru walked out in full uniform. "Really?" Thoru asked as Yuki came up to them "Aah Miss Honda, I hope you didn't tell your friends about us" Yuki said "Don't worry she didn't" Ed said leaning against the wall "Ah, Edward Elric; what a pleasure to finally meet the only friend of that stupid cat" Yuki said "Hello Yuki" Ed said sighing "So, miss Honda I hope what Edward said was true" Yuki said "No I didn't; mum use to say telling another person's secret was the worst thing to do" Tohru said getting frantic "Oh boy" Ed murmured "If you can keep our secret, there be the chance your memories will be erased" Yuki said sounding said "Over my ice cold rigor mortis suffering corpse" Ed said.

"You see when he was young Yuki was kid, he was playing with some others behind the Sohma house and a little girl accidently hugged him; turning him into his rat form. Later that day their memories were erased because they were exposed to the secret" Ed said with his eyes closed, 'the only Sohma I don't know of is their mysterious leader who torments them' he thought "Anyway I can't go behind his back, so I'm sorry Miss Honda that you had to get involved with the Sohma family" Yuki said "WAIT!" Tohru said reaching out for Yuki "Er, Tor" Ed said as a puff of smoke signalled what he knew was the transformation of Yuki Sohma. "I'm such an idiot" Tohru cried as Ed dumped Yuki's shirt on his rodent body "Nice play" Yuki said turning back "And don't worry about miss Honda, nobody saw" Yuki said dressing himself. "But you have to be careful" Ed said playing look out for them. "Alright, but if my memories due become erased please remain my friend" Tohru said bowing. 'I hope it never comes to that Tohru, for you see the memory erase is like hypnotism, you simply forget anything relating to the Sohmas, even you deep crush for Yuki and I suspect you already have forgotten something' Ed thought as Tohru fixed Yuki's tie. The rest of the day pasted without incident.

After school Yuki and Tohru headed for Shigure's house "Hello we're home" Tohru announced "Shigure? Huh he must be out" Yuki said "Anyway I'll go and put my stuff away" Tohru said walking up to her room only to see Kyo fixing the hole in the roof where he crash landed with Ed on the outside "Just a little more, Oh hey Tohru" Ed said from the roof as Kyo handed him another piece of wood up from the floor. "We're just doing a quick patch up job until you get someone else to come and fix it" Ed said jumping down as Kyo place a tarp up and stuck in place with some kind of tape. "Look, I'm not with people especially when I'm angry so this morning" Kyo said gripping the tape. "Easy Kyo" Ed said looking at the pair. "So about this morning I'm" Kyo said. "Tohru, Yuki I'm Home, Kyo you aren't doing anything stupid up there, especially with Edward, Yes I know you're here too Ed" Shigure cried out in a cheery tone making Ed dumbfounded. "How did he?" Ed asked as Kyo stormed out of the room.

"So I talked with Akito and he says that if Tohru can keep the secret she can live with us and her memories are safe; just like Ed and his family since they've been intertwined for a while now" Shigure said making Tohru happy and Ed smile. "And another thing is that Kyo must live here with us now, which won't be so bad if Ed keeps popping in for a visit" Shigure said "Whoa, back up I have to live in the same house as that damn rat?!" Kyo shouted. "I'm afraid so and you know his decisions can be changed." Shigure groaned "Shigure, you and Akito aren't planning something involving Miss Honda are you?" Yuki asked "How can you say that Yuki, we are doing no such thing" Shigure said making both Ed and Yuki more protective of Tohru "Thank you for letting stay here" Tohru said bowing with a smile on her face "You're welcome" Shigure said "And it's nice to meet you Kyo" Tohru said "WHAT WAS THAT?" Kyo barked. "Be Nice" Ed said before Kyo was sent flying through the door "HEY! I just fixed that door" Kyo said as Ed just stood there.

The next morning Shigure dragged Kyo out somewhere while Yuki went as well. While the three boys were out Tohru and Ed stayed at the house, Ed wore a long sleeved shirt and black gloves, black cargo pants and his usual black combat boots. "I don't know where to start, but I never go back on my word" Tohru said suddenly springing into action, while Ed was stopped whenever he tried to help who went back to standing against the wall.

"I'm back" Yuki sadi walking into a clean kitchen "If I didn't know any better I would say this was a different house." Yuki sadi as Tohru welcomed him back. "We have a rice cooker?" he asked confused. "Yeah who knew right bud" Ed said "And I take it you didn't help out?" Yuki asked. "Heavy lifting duty" Ed said before Tohru asked. "Why are your arms covered?" she asked innocently "I was in a bad accident, so I became self conscious of my arms and decided to hide them whenever possible" he said holding his right arm "Sorry to hear that" Yuki saod as the two boys set the table. "The table's ready Miss Honda" Yuki said.

"Wow, you made this?" Yuki asked. "Yes I did" Tohru beamed with happiness "Hey before you went out didn't you so where did yougo?" she asked. "Shopping?" she added "No just out back to my secret base" Yuki said seeing Tohru light up "really a secret base" she started "You mean like a fort or an underground bunker?" she asked. "It's not that elobrate Tohru" Ed said "I don't I'm happy just to be going to one

"Forget it!" came Kyo's voice 'what did that dumbass canine do to him now?" Ed thought deadpanned on his face "Don't be like that" Shigure shouted dressed in a suit "Do you enjoy messing with me?" Kyo asked snapping "You know we have an agreement with Akito" Shigure countered "Screw him!" Kyo barked "Welcome back dinner is" "I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Kyo shouted "Come on Kyo don't take this out on her and use the front door not to mention take your shoes off!" Shigure said taking his own shoes off. 'What happened?' Ed thought leaving the room. "What happened?" Tohru asked concerned "I took him for an entrance exam at your school" Shigure said "Drop the food, get out!" Yuki said "I knew you would be upset, but this is for the best"

"So your training in the mountains placed school on the back burner for you huh?" Ed asked appearing on the roof next to Kyo "Shut up!" Kyo said "I'm guessing it wasn't fighting bears or meditating under waterfalls if your training was anything like mine" Ed said "Shut up" Kyo snapped. "So you still want beat Yuki huh? Like the old legend say the rat tricked the cat and now the two are enemies, but look it like this way, it could be fun having my friend there" Ed smiled bringing Kyo out of his sorrow and making him smile.

"Where is he?" uo asked taking notice of the group of fan girls of Yuki's taking to him asking questions about Yuki 'just chill man, no need to make a scene here' Ed thought seeing Kyo becoming pissed off "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted flipping one of the fangirls before jumping out the window and running "Crap, I'll get him, Yuki come on" Ed said running off to look for his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo leapt down from the window and raced across the yard. "What's got into Carrot-Top?" Arista asked Tohru who shook who head to indicate she didn't know, "Poor Kyo" she whispered as she worried from the young man.

"Why did you pull a stunt like that?" Yuki asked "If you pull something stupid like that I'm the one who has to hear about later on" Yuki snapped. "Serves you right, why do you want to come to a school that has all these idiotic girls who always giggle?"Kyo asked not noticing Ed ducking around a corner to keep himself hidden from view. "I suppose you want me to fear changing, you know you sound a lot like Akito" Yuki said getting Ed's attention and a glare from Kyo "He wanted me to go to an all-boys school as well where I wouldn't be able to change; but that is why I go here to get away from him and that house" Yuki said "You want out?" Kyo asked. "You seriously want out. You're a spoilt little rat but for me I'm going to prove myself once and for all that I am superior to you and I can beat you, and then I'll finally be recognized as a member of this FAMILY!" Kyo growled as Tohru turned the corner. "DO you understand me you damn RAT!" Kyo said preparing to punch Yuki "NO!" Tohru cried running into Kyo by accident. "Oh bother" Ed mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, I saw what was going on and I guess I panicked, I'm sorry that you're angry but you mustn't fight on school especially since its your first day" Tohru said panicking "Just shut up and get away from me, you idiotic little girl; this is between me and him it doesn't involve you in any way so but out!" Kyo shouted making Tohru walk away "Okay that was maximum anger, he hates me he really hates me" she said walking off. "You truly are an idiot" Yuki said "What are you going to hit me now?" Kyo hissed "And what if I didn't, what would hurt more?" Yuki asked walking off as Ed came around the corner before leaning against the wall. "You have to get a grip on that anger" the knight said "This coming from the guy who goes and sees a councillor for his own problems; speaking of which" Kyo said finished changing "Yeah I better get going" Ed said walking off to an area of the school in the opposite direction of Kyo.

Ed knocked on the door of the office he walked to "Come in Edward" a kindly voice said as he opened the door. "Nice to see you again Edward" the woman said adjusting her cream suit as she sat down "Hello again Doctor Hawkeye" Ed said placing his sword down. "So how have you been settling in here?" Hakweye asked her patient "It's been alright especially I met up with some old friends again" Ed said "Miss Honda and Mister Sohma I take it?" Hawkeye asked smiling "Yeah, them, Tohru has grown more beautiful since I last saw here and as for Kyo his anger has grown as well" Ed said worried "I see, but how are you coping with the new school and everything?" Hawkeye asked "I'm alright" Ed said "Well I'm glad to hear that" Hawkeye said smiling.

Tohru sat down in the corridor and thought to herself 'I was serious when I said I decided it I didn't want to be the year of the dog but the year of the cat after I heard of the zodiac legend for the first time and I meant it. I would have joined a fanclub for the year of the cat, but now he hates me. Oh mum I'm such a fool.' Suddenly Arista and Saki appeared. "I've detected Tohru's electric signals" Saki said "This is where you've been; what are you doing down there?" she asked as Tohru banged her head on the fire extinguisher cabinet "That hurts look it hurt so bad" she said while rubbing her head "Hey Tohru" Ed said walking up to them "Don't let what happen before get you down alright?" Ed said smiling as Tohru looked embarrassed.

"So it's your first day at school and you're already cutting class" Shigure said as Kyo lazed on the front porch "I hate this place, I want to leave" Kyo groaned. "After three days? You trained on a mountain for four months, so I think you can endure it a bit more" Shigure said "I always say the most hateful things to her" Kyo sighed. "And by her you mean Tohru right?" Shigure said "Yeah" Kyo admitted "let me guess you lost your temper and shouted at her?" Shigure asked "You know you shouldn't lose your temper if you're only going to regret it later" Shigure said "Save you breath, I'm not meant to socialise with other people" Kyo mumbled. "Oh sure some people aren't meant to, and others like you are" Shigure said "for example I'm sure you can destroy this table, but you can also punch it without breaking it because you've been trained for it" Shigure said before continuing with "At least that it the theory after wrestling bears in the mountains" Shigure said before Kyo interrupted with "I didn't fight any freaking bears up there!"

My point is you have to train in social interaction" Shigure said shuffling some papers around "So?" Kyo asked. "You can't train in the mountains by yourself and expect to be an expert in social interaction, you need to be surrounded by others to get to know them. So that you get to know one another, of course you may hurt them and they might hurt you, that very well might happen, but that is the only way we learn, you are a master of martial arts but your still a rookie in social interaction" Shigure said "And someday you will meet someone you truly wants to be your friend and may even fall in love with you" he finished up with as Kyo sighed thinking about what his guardian said. "I'm home" Yuki said as Kyo snuck away "Welcome back is Tohru not with you?" Shigure asked.

"No, she had to work this evening, she'll be home by eleven" Yuki said as Kyo took to the roof. "So I thought I might go and escort her home" Yuki said "Thats probably a good idea with what weirdoes and perverts are out there, our poor innocent little flower could be taken and never seen from again" Shigure said going melodramatic.

"Another day of work done, I hope someone is awake" Tohru said "I hope Kyo got something to eat" 'JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!' "No know has ever hated me before" Tohru said 'Just be yourself and you'll be fine" Kyoko's words came floating back to her "Your right mum, I'll keep trying" she smiled before the bushes rustled freaking her out "What was that?" she asked. "Is it one of those perverts Shigure warned me about, or could it be Ed, but that doesn't make sense" Tohru thought before freaking out and slamming her bag into whoever was behind her, namely Kyo.

"KYO! HE's probably going to think that I thought he was one of those perverted stalkers! But I can't tell him.' She freaked as he turned around "If you got something to say then say it, quit blabbering" Kyo snapped softly "Kyo, I don't know what to say" "THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" he growled "I'm sorry" Tohru said "Don't be just say whatever you want" he said softly lowering his tone "And you don't you know" Kyo said getting fluster "Stay away" he finished "Aah just hit me again if you want" Kyo said. 'Is he apologizing for this morning?' the young maiden asked herself "I'm sorry, I only hit you because I thought you were a stalker" Tohru admitted 'Oh great' Kyo said deadpanned, and both of them missed the facepalm of Tohru Knight that was silently guarding her. 'Wait, does this make me a protector or a stalker?' Ed thought leaving the pair.

"SO you see I hit you because of a misunderstanding not hatred, in fact just the opposite, I like you. I've always been a fan of the year of cat, so I want to be your friend" Tohru said as Kyo reflected on Shigure's words from earlier. "What are you suppose to be a year of the cat fangirl?" Kyo asked. "Come lets go home already" he finished leading Tohru away 'I think I'm understanding him better now, he really is a nice person, but he hides all of the time' she thought running to catch up with him.

Breakfast the next morning was interesting to say the least. "So Kyo I heard you gave Tohru a little scare last night; Kyo's a stalker, Kyo's a stalker, Kyo's a stalker" Shigure sang. "Shut up you're full of it!" Kyo barked. "And you! Next time you need someone to escort you home don't look at me" Kyo added "Ask Ed or that damn rat" he finished "That's alright I just want to see you at the table more often and glad you're eating; how do you like the food?" Tohru said making Kyo stop before seeing Yuki look at him "What do you want, you damn rat!" Kyo asked. "Nothing" Yuki sighed "You were staring at me, so you must want something!" Kyo said "Do you like it?" Tohru asked "NO I don't!" Kyo said answering before his brain registered the question.

At school that morning Tohru happily pulled a deck of cards out "Does anyone want to play?" Tohru as Arista and Saki sat down "Play with tah damn Yuki I don't wanna" Kyo groaned. "Running away from a challenage, what are you soem kinda scaredy cat" Arista taunted "Alright that's it I'LL PLAY YOUR STUPID GAME, just don't come crying to me when you lose yankee" Kyo smirked. 'Playing with fire there Kyo' Ed thought as he saw Yuki leave 'poor guy I better go with him' Ed thought getting up and stretching "Alright but the loser cleans the class room by himself" Arista said smirking "Fine" Kyo said as lightning was sparking between the two of them "Such wonderful waves" Suki said becoming euphoric over the pair. "Lets ask Yuki and Ed if they want to play, they're not here" Tohru said.

"I'm sorry I'm not ready to have a relationship right now" Yuki said to the girl, Ed went to his wall and stood there thinking about something pretending to be asleep "I think it would be best" Yuki started "No don't say that!" the girl said shaking her head. "Yuki" she whined before attempting to glomp Yuki, who grabbed her head to stop her. "Um...I'm sorry" he apologised "its just that you are always so nice to people" she said before glaring at him "You really don't want anyone getting close to you" she said. "You shut everybody else out because you think that you are better than them" she accused 'try more cursed and a little less arrogant love' Ed thought "So what a normal girl like me won't do it for you" she said 'keyword being girl' Ed mused. After that incident Yuki went and watched Kyo have fun with the others in his class. "That can be you one day" Ed said solemnly "No it can't" Yuki replied making Ed frown. "The curse will end one day, and on that day you will be finally happy" Ed advised the cursed Sohma.

After school Yuki waited in the classroom with Ed for Tohru while Kyo had to clean up, losing the game of cards they had play "Serves you right for getting into a wager" Ed laughed. "Shut it" Kyo snapped. "Rich man Poor man, I know the rules but I can't say I've ever played" Yuki said "Uo taught me not long ago" Tohru said smiling "It really is fun you should join us next time" Tohru said "I guess, looks like Kyo is today's loser" Yuki said hearing the cleaning noise in the back ground "I'll help him clean up" Tohru said "Nope, you got to get to work" Ed said jumping off the bench "I'll help him though" Ed said helping Kyo with the cleaning "I'll win next time; just like I'll win against you!" Kyo barked out "Wait, wait I think I heard this joke before" Yuki joked. "no joke you asshole I Promise I'm going to beat you" Kyo hissed. "Please stop making your inferiority problem mine" Yuki said becoming serious "I swear every time you open your mouth it makes me pissed of" Kyo shouted, "And you sound an idiot every time you open yours" Yuki countered. 'Not again' Ed groaned "They're at it again, they can't in the same room, I guess rats and cats aren't supposed to get along" Tohru thought sadly 'One day those two will get along even if I have to kick their arses to do it' Ed thought going reflecting on what he heard 'is it because if he beats Yuki then he thinks he'll be accepted into the family? That must be it but; I don't want him to hope' Ed said. "I'm going to smash that girly face of yours in" Kyo said before being used a mop by Yuki. 'He's in a bad mood today, I wonder why?' Ed thought "Shit why can't I beat him, but the way he laid me out, he must be in a bad mood or something" Kyo said.

It was around the time Tohru was finishing up her work when she analysed the situation that had happened today "I guess that Yuki is so polite people don't think that he can have a bad day, but was if Kyo said was true he must be keeping his feeling hidden inside, I'll have to talk to Edward about it.' She finished as she got her schoolbag, while overhearing some of her co-workers laughing about a handsome guy they saw outside. "Could it be?" She asked "Yuki?" she said as she walked outside to see who had come to pick her up "Hello, are you finished for the night?" he asked. "Yes I am, but don't tell me you came here just to pick me up" Tohru said "Sure I did, its too dangerous at night for you to be walking alone" Yuki said "I must say you boys sure do know how to make a girl feel special" Tohru said before being bumped into by a drunkard.

"Then again you do have to, I wanted either if I keep turning you into a rat" Tohru said downhearted. "No it's my fault, I'm the accursed one" Yuki said sagely. "For years the Sohma household felt like a prison; the head of the house wanted to keep me in isolation as much as he could. But I wanted a normal life, interacting with normal people. I wanted to move out and in with Shigure, enrol at this school, At first I wondered why he let me go, but soon I discovered why, I could leave the house but not the prison" Yuki admitted "no matter how much I want to change it, I'm still a member of the Sohmas" Yuki said looking up at the stars from his tiny rat's body they look further away than usual "And I know I'll always be different" he said looking down at the ground "What scares me that when I get too close to someone they'll realise that too" Yuki said saddened by the thought.

"Not like Kyo, when first meets someone he's shy, but over time he opens up and he can be himself, because of what he is, the zodiac will never accept him, so isn't it better that normal people can accept him?" Yuki asked before stating "That is exactly what I wanted, I guess that is the reason I get angry at him so easily, because he can't how fortunate he is, he's blinded by a foolish goal to be accepted the family I'm trying to escape from" Yuki growled "Yuki a lot more people accept you then you think, I mean look at all the girls at school who admire you because of your kind nature, they're always talking about it" Tohru countered "But is that me, you say they accept me because I'm nice?, I only act that way because I want to be accepted, I'm not good, I'm a selfish person" Yuki said as a storm brewed. After transforming Yuki and Tohru rushed over to Yuki's secret base to cover the plants, while Tohru explained her mother's point of view on people being selfish, spazzing out in the process, Yuki took this advice to heart and becoming soaked in the rain. While this was going Tohru had flashbacks. They finished off by picking some leeks for dinner. And all this time hiding in the shadows smiling was Edward and behind him was Shigure, "Miss Honda next time you play that game, can I join you?" Yuki asked. "Sure, I'll introduce you to Uo and Saki" Tohru smiled. "Will you join in too Edward?" she asked. "What the hell, sure" Ed smiled as the triop headed home.

"What is this!?" Kyo shouted as the group sat down to dinner, "I hate leeks!" Kyo declared. "And onions and Miso" Shigure added "But Miso Soup" Ed said as Yuki shoved some Leeks into Kyo's mouth. 'Whne are those two going to get along, oh well who knows if there is anything those two admire about each other?' Ed thought 'Naah!' Ed mentally laughed as he saw Tohru daydreaming 'but for her sake I hope so. Because one day Akito is going to betray her' Ed grimly said.

The next day an foreboding hang in the air. Edward clutched his sword what is that?" he asked not knowing "She's here earlier than expected" Shigure said dreading what was going to come. "Were you expecting someone?" Tohru asked as Kyo jolted up "There's only one person I know of that can make Kyo act like this" Ed said as his eyes widened "RUN!" the two boys said "Not so fast you two" Shigure said grabbing the boys, he noticed something was off about Ed's leg. Suddenly a knock sounded. "I'll get it" Tohru said walking out onto the front porch "Hello?" she asked. "Strange, there's nobody here; but I remember closing that door, so why is it open?" she asked herself.

Suddenly a girl appeared "Are you Tohru Honda?" the girl asked making Tohru freak out and answer yes "Oh well, you see I mean" the girl said "yes?" Tohru asked. "I'm Kagur; Kagura Sohma is my name?" The girl identifying herself as Kagura SOhma said "Kagura Sohma, hi" Tohru said in a dream like state. 'what a cute little girl' Tohru thought "Please, is Kyo here?" Kagura asked. "Who is it Tohru...OH CRAP!" Ed said bug eyed "Ed, don't be rude; and why yes Kyo is here" Tohru said as Kyo was revealed to be struggling against Shigure "Would you like to see him?" Tohur politely asked. "Kyo?" Kagura asked "KAGURA!" Kyo panicked "Oh Kyo it really is you, I don't believe it" Kagura gasped. 'oh boy you are screwed' Ed thought panicking 'I'm screwed' Kyo thought 'It could just be a coincidence, considering Sohma's a common name, but could she be a member of the Zodiac' Tohur questioned.

"Kyo, why did you leave for such a long time ago, where were you my darling one?" Kagura asked. 'Oh shit!' sweatdropped "you didn't call or write, I missed you SO MUCH!" Kagura said switching personalities. "Tohru duck!" Ed said as Kagura sent Kyo flying "MY HOUSE!" Shigure whimpered. Outside Kagura was swinging Kyo around as Yuki looked at the door "We going to need another door it seems" Yuki deadpanned. "No shit" Ed sadi shielding Tohru. "It feels like the whole world is conspiring tro destroy my house" Shigure said "Not me" Ed said raising a gloved hand "I'm sorry Tohru mumbled, "Don't be that how that crazy woman shows her affection" Ed said "I never would have guessed." Tohru said 'There's a lot of that going around' Ed thought "Buy the look of things Kagura must like Kyo alot" Tohru said dumbfounded. "She does get carried away by her emotions" Yuki added. "You might not be aware of this but she is two years our senor" Yuki said "Your senor, and she's a member of the zodiac" Shigure said "I knew it, which one is she?" Tohru asked excitedly "I figured it was obvious" Shigure said "I sorry I was distracted" Tohru said.

Kaguyra stopped pummelling Kyo into the dirt suddenly noticing how injured Kyo was "Kyo, darling who did this to you?" she asked "Ah you did I think Kagura" Shigure said. Afterwards they were sitting down at the table with a cup of tea each. Ed wore his long red jacket and kept his back to the door just before Tohru sneezed. "It's cold in here" Yuki said "Yes I noticed that as well" Shigure dismayed "I'm sorry, when I saw Kyo all my love came out at once, I couldn't control it" Kagura begged. 'it's like she's a different person' Tohru thought 'Wow, she's still goes from bitch to calm in five seconds like in the old days!' Ed mentally deadpanned. "But it's also you're fault as well Kyo" Kagura stated "If you remembered to call I wouldn't have missed you as much" Kagura whimpered "Who says I forgot, what if I didn't want to call you" Kyo growled. "Easy" Ed said "Yes you did silly, we are after all engaged" Kagura said shocking everyone "SINCE WHEN?!" Kyo exclaimed "When we were younger" Kagura said remembering the event "Yeah, because if I didn't you would've killed ME!" Kyo responded.

"The tow of you are engaged how wonderful" Tohru cheered "Now he'll have a girl who likes him and he can fight with" Yuki said "Congratulations Kyo" Shigure said munching on a chip while Ed just smirked. "Knock it off you jerks" Kyo said "And we make the best couple considering we're Zodiac members and all, we'll Kyo isn't one technically he is" Kagura said "We can understand eachother in way no one else cane, but the best thing is we can hold each other and don't transform" Kagura explained. "He didn't change into a cat" Tohru gasped. "Its okay for Zodiac members to hug" Kagura said "And I'm betting this is no fluke" Ed said "Correct, we've seen it enough to know that it is not one considering they're other female members as well" Shigure said "Kyo tell me do you love me, because I love you" Kagura said "I'll prove it, I'll do everything for you, even if you cheat I'll forgive you for having a onetime fling" Kagura said "No one else can love you like I can, now tell me what do you think?" Kagura asked getting hyped up "This pains my heart, say Tohru aren't you a cat fangirl?" Shigure said "WHAT!" Kagura shouted "I'm not backing down I love everything about him good and bad! I love no matter what even if he changes into hgis tru-" Kagura said being cut off by Kyo "shut up" he quietly threatened 'true form, what in the heck is that?" Ed thought 'I better check the tome later' he finished as Kyo quietly growled before being attacked.

To say that Kagura's visit was boring is like saying watching paint dry is exciting. After destroying Kyo's favourite shirt, using all the laundry detergent, burning the kitchen and other destructive things Kagura was very sorry. She even skipped dinner to fix things, but luckily Tohru's kind heart nature she helped Kagura fiux the door before talking with Kyo about his adventures in the wood and of his master before getting some tips for him.

That night Ed checked his Knight's tome for information about a Zodiac's true form. What he found was a shadowy beast infront of a red moon "What are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning while the group was getting ready for School Kagura leapt on Kyo, "Goodbye my darling, look after yourself!" Kagura said hugging him. "Glad to see things are back to normal" Tohru smiled. "Yes, by the way did you ever work out what animal Kagura was?" Shigure asked. "BE NICE KYO OR I WON'T KISS YOU GOODBYE!" Kagura yelled rushing out the door. "Who cares!" Kyo replied. "That's it you jerk I'm leaving!" she shouted back crashing through the door and directly into the paperboy. "Oh no," the trio said as they saw the smoke. Suddenly Yuki sent him on his way as Kagura was now covered by a scarlet cloak. "Nice one Edward," Yuki said as the Knight jumped out of a tree to reclaim his cloak. "I did it, I found out what animal Kagura is!" Tohru said as Ed chuckled a bit. "She's the boar," Tohru said. "That's cheating Tohru" Shigure said. "You know Kagura, I think that I'm beginning to understand what you like about Kyo better" Tohru said. "Yep that cat has some mighty fine qualities" Ed said. "And the more I learn about him, the more I want to see him the way you do" Tohru smiled before witnessing another brutal Kagura beatdown on the cat. "KYO you two timer!" Kagura shouted. "I thought you were going to forgive him?" Shigure asked. "That doesn't mean I can't kill him first" Kagura snapped. "What did I do?" Kyo asked. "Excuse me maybe I should start over" Tohru said

"What I'm trying to say is that when it comes to finding all the good qualities of a person I can be like you, even if they're not always easy to see" Tohru stated. "You want to... be like me?" the boar asked before changing back. "It's a wonderful thing you find so many different things to like about a person" Tohru said. "Put some damn clothes on!" Kyo groaned.

"Okay bye, bye" Kagura waved off as the quartet walked to school. "I promise to bring you a new shirt next time I come around, I love you" she continued to wave. "Goodbye, see you again soon!" Tohru said smiling. "She's a weird one, perfect for you Kyo" Ed snickered "What was that Blondie?" Kyo barked. "Hey what's with the look?" Kyo asked. "Nothing, you're just so lucky" Tohru said. "Don't start come on we're going to be late" Kyo shouted. "With all the commotion yesterday I couldn't get any gardening done" Yuki sighed. "The base! Those leeks were delicious, are you planting something new?" Tohru commented. "Yes I am, Strawberries" Yuki said. "I love Strawberries" Tohru said. "I thought you might, that's why I'm planting them" Yuki said. "Gangway!" Ed said, separating the two. "KYO STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" Kagura bellowed. "I almost forgot your goodbye kiss" Kagura said. "Pucker up lover boy!" Ed said laughing. 'Right now they are thing that I need to do, like learn more about Yuki, Ed and Kyo and help to understand them better' Tohru thought, seeing the dust cloud that had gathered from Kagura attempting to kiss Kyo.

Later that day at school Tohru and Ed were in the library looking for some books, Tohru had picked one up on gardening, another on martial arts and finally a cookbook. "So are you hoping those will help you understand Yuki and Kyo?" Ed said picking up a science book and plopped it onto of a book about Alchemy and mythology. "A bit" Tohru said as the pair went to the counter to check them out "I hope to get to know Kyo and Yuki better and getting to know what they like will help me little by little" Tohru said before a teacher came in "Ah, Miss Honda, I've been looking for you there's a call in the teacher's lounge for you" the teacher said "Don't worry I'll grab them for you" Ed said, as Torhu walked over to the teacher's lounge. "This is Tohru, ah Grandpa?" She greeted him before hearing the news.

I found out the renovations are done, my grandfather called at school today to tell me" Tohru said "and if my memory serves me you are going to move back into the house once the work was completed" Shigure said gaining the attention of Ed and Kyo "What renovations are you talking about?" Kyo asked. "I guess we never told you Kyo" Shigure said "so what, come on tell me" Kyo said "Kyo" Ed grumbled. "You see, after my mother died I was taken in by my paternal grandfather, then I found out that my aunt and her family were moving in with us, and Grandpa decided that it would be a good idea if we had some remodelling done to make more room. So he went to stay with my aunt while the house was being worked on" Tohru said, "And you stayed here and in a tent just down the road a bit so you didn't miss any school right?" Ed asked putting his sword away.

"Now that the work has been done I can go back and" "ENOUGH ALREADY! I get it" Kyo said as Ed shook his head at the antics of his friend "I'm sorry I just thought" Tohru said "Don't mind the sour puss, I think that we caught him off guard with the news is all" Shigure said "We just saw a classic example of Kyo's misdirected rage" Shigure said "Which the technical term for is being an asshole" Ed said "You're full of it!" Kyo shouted "I guess we can understand it does seem sudden" Shigure sighed, "I suppose I better go and pack my things, while I have the rest of the afternoon; I'll be out of the way this evening" Tohru said "please take the time you need, don't rush on our account" Shigure said "I'm sure they could use my help straightening up the house" Tohru said "And besides like the old saying goes never put off til tomorrow what you can do today" Tohru smiled before getting up. "So I'll be upstairs if you need me for anything" she said before running into Yuki, "Yuki thank you for all you have done for me" she said bowing "Er, anytime" Yuki said "out of all the lovely things you could have said; but what are the words that tumble out of your mouth; anytime, geez" Shigure sighed "That was the most unromantic thing I could have ever heard" Shigure groaned. "And what do you know about romance you perv" Kyo questioned.

"Anyway Tohru do you want to go back or do you have to go back?" Ed asked emphasizing certain aspects of his question that he asked Tohru in his mind as she moped about her room gathering her things. "Are you obligated to go back there or do you wish to remain here in this dream like reality before true reality sets in and you lose that sparkle in your eyes?" Ed again asked the unspoken question 'And aren't those two going to stop her?' he asked the same question that Shigure asked out loud "Why would we, we've known from the start that she would be going back after the remodelling was done" Yuki said 'Wrong answer' Ed thought "It seems to be a bit stuffy in here" Shigure said "Let her go" Kyo stated making Ed want to slap him. 'You want the only source of joy, happiness and love just leave; man you are a stupid cat!" Ed mentally raged. "We shouldn't of let her, an outsider in to our world in the first place" Kyo grumbled. 'Well you did; now deal with it' Ed said resisting the urge to say it out aloud.

'I had it wrong all this time I don't know why I thought I would be able to go on living here with everyone like a family' she thought looking at the picture of her mother while she was packing her belongings "Oh mum I can be quite foolish sometimes can't I?" 'You know this remains me of something that happened while I was little' she remembered. 'There was this game we use to play called Fruits basket, all the other kids would be fruit like apple, orange, peach, watermelon; but me I was the riceball. I guess they were teasing me a bit the way kids do sometimes, but I didn't know that then. The game went on and all the other kids were called they were running and laughing, but me I wasn't called at all I just sat there smiling hoping that I would get a turn' she explained 'Yeah even back then I never thought things through, I should have known that there was no way I would join in with the others.' "After all a Riceball doesn't belong in a fruit's basket." She said out loud.

"There is some fish left in the fridge that needs to be eaten, also you're nearly out of soy sauce, so pick some up when you are, and remember that the day for the garbage has changed so be sure to put it out on time" Tohru said '"Oh, here this is Grandpa's address and phone number" Tohru said giving them a note "So if you need me for anything you know where to get a hold of me" Tohru said "Thank you Tohru you were really good to us" Shigure said "Not at all, I'm supposed to say that to you" Tohru smiled, but Ed noticed that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, 'I knew it' he said mentally "And don't worry your family secret is safe with me" she said "Speaking of which where is that dumb cat" Yuki said "I think you would figure that out by now" Shigure said 'This is hard on him, but what am I suppose to say to her; don't go, you'll be much happier here, this is your home now such corny lines' Ed thought "Anyway good luck in your new home" Shigure said "Thankyou" Tohru said before leaving 'This is a mistake, and one I will fix!' Ed growled. 'Especially for my friends, to make sure their happiness continues"' Ed vowed. 'If leaving here makes her miserable then I would have failed my vow as a Knight' Ed said looking down at his sword. "As goodbyes go that was pretty good I guess; although I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm feeling a little bit sad as well.

"It's nice to see you again" Tohru said "Well you made no time in getting here did you?" her aunt asked. "I wasn't expecting you so soon" her aunt said "Ah Tohru welcome home" her grandfather said smiling as he walked out to greet her. "Hi grandpa it's to be back" Tohru said bowing.

To say the next couple of days were rough on everyone was an understatement. Shigure would purposely forget that Tohru was gone and reminds the two boys about her, like finding one of her old towels in the bathroom; which Kyo thrashed him for being a pervert with it. And things weren't any better for Tohru with everyone giving her a hard time while she was adjusting to the new environment, like her female cousin telling her to keep her belongs out of her cousin's sight. Her aunt sternly told her where things were; as if she was an idiot. But worse of was Ed who felt an enduring anger about Tohru's choice, "I don't like this" Ed said punching a tree with his right fist which left some dents 'I must fix this' he said flexing his hand.

That night Tohru looked out her window "I didn't know the moon would be full tonight it's beautiful' she smiled 'I wonder if Kyo and Yuki can see this right now?' she asked 'Maybe we're gazing at the moon together.' She thought. AT the precise same moment Kyo was on the roof looking at the moon while Yuki was getting ready for bed; spying Tohru's towel making him miss her.

The next day at school Tohru walked into the main gate thinking about how things were going to be different then they were a week ago, she was brought out of her musing by Kyo at the lockers changing his shoes for his wabaki slippers "Good morning" she said "Yeah hi" Kyo said disheartened "Good morning" Ed beamed. 'I was right all the sparkles in her eyes have disappeared into the shadow of sorrow' Ed mused as she left. Then she ran into Yuki "Good morning Miss Honda" "And a good morning to you" Tohru said happily "so how is living at grandpa's house?" Yuki asked "It's fine I guess, everyone's making sure I settle in and they've been nice to me so far" Tohru said 'Bullshit' Ed thought hearing that "that's good sounds like your fitting in" Yuki said 'But is she?' Ed mentally asked. "Yep" Tohru said

As the day dragged on the three reflected on how life was different for them, even continuing into the afternoon as Kyo sat on the roof remembering the conversation he had with Tohru about his master the night Kagura invaded, While Yuki was at his secret base are with his strawberry plants still in their original pots remember how excited Tohru was about planting strawberries. Then he remembered what she said about erasing her memories.

"Tohru may we have a minute please?" her aunt asked. "Sure" Tohru said "It is my understanding that you were living with three men" her aunt said "You were shacked up" her female cousin said surprised "I hired a private detective do some checking up on you" her aunt said "No way they still have those?" Tohru's female cousin asked "I don't understand why did you go to all that trouble?" Tohru asked as a knock was heard in the background, with Tohru's grandfather getting it. "ON the count of our older son; he dreams of becoming a police officer" Her aunt admitted "So you can see how it might cause a problem if someone he's related too has a criminal history" the Aunt continued "At first I thought it was a bit much, then I remembered how wild Kyoko was in her days 'Like mother like daughter' or so I feared. Now as long as you are living under this roof I have to ask you not to do anything reckless in the future" Her aunt finished. "Tell us Tohru" Her male cousin started "Did you have fun living in a house with three guys?" he finished his questions snickering viciously.

WHAM! Was heard as Tohru's grandfather slapped the foulmouthed male cousin "Grandpa?" the aunt asked. "Is that all you do, make fun of and ridicule others?" he asked before turning to his granddaughter "I apologise, please don't poorly of them Tohru. They're just disagreeable folks" he said smiling "Grandpa what has gotten into you?" her aunt asked as Tohru left the room.

Tohru just stood there as her grandfather entered the room looking a bit down about this situation. "Tohru?" he asked as tears threatened to race down the young girl's face. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to" grandpa replied softly "Even if they do say careless things, I can tolerate it but you don't have to. There is no reason why you have to put up with it by living here" He continued "Are you?" Tohru asked "No; it's not like that at all I'm not chasing you out of here, It just that Kyoko didn't put up with things like that and you're her daughter." He said before smiling "Kyoko would have been more vivacious living in a place that allowed her to spread her wings, Katsuya would have said so as well" He finished "My father really?" Tohru asked shocked. "So if there is some place you want to be darling you can go"

"That wouldn't be right, how could I not be grateful, I had a loving mother; three wonderful friends: Uo, Hana and Edward. What more could I possibly want when I have such caring people in my life who look after me. There are so many people who have been kind to me, Yuki and the others, Edward and you!" she said "But I should feel like the luckiest girl in the world I have many things to be thankful for right here. So where would I want to be except I didn't think leaving Yuki and the others would be so hard and make me feel so lonely" Tohru said getting teary eyed "There is so much I wanted to learn about them" she said as her tears gathered "I wanted to go like a family eating meals together where I could talk to them about so many things; everything" Tohru admitted "But the truth is I didn't want to leave the at all" Tohru said as the dam broke unleashing her tears "I..I felt like I be-be-belonged there" she cried. "I wanted to stay there with them." She said

"Is that your final answer?" a voice asked. "Ed?" Tohru asked seeing Ed, Kyo and Yuki, "If that is your final answer then all I have to say is" Ed said looking at a smiling Yuki "Why not come home?" Yuki asked smiling "Yuki? Ed?" Tohru asked "Let's go" Kyo said "Kyo you're here too, but then" she started but was cut off as Kyo dragged her away, "Thank you old man Honda, for letting us take her home" Ed said bowing as Tohru's other relatives came in "I'll go get her things shall I?" Yuki asked. "What is going on here?" the aunt asked. "We're rescuing Tohru" Ed said "I get it, you're the guys that the little tramp lived with" her male cousin said as Ed drew the sword on his back "Say anything like that again about Tohru and I will slap the stupid off you face you ugly bastard!" Ed threatened "And then if you do it again, say goodbye to parenthood" Ed said lowering his sword "You take care now" Ed farewelled as he and Yuki left.

"Um Kyo; how did you get here?" Tohru asked confused "Are you stupid, you left us a map which was useless I got stuck looking for you with that Yuki until we ran into Ed!" Kyo said 'Give me that map; we're going the wrong way!" Kyho shouted "Uh-uh" yuki replied 'Just followed me okay you two shesh!' Ed said 'They must have fought the whole way to come and get me until Ed lead them' Tohru smiled. After Ed and Yuki joined up with them again they went home laughing and smiling. Shigure was even standing out the front complimenting the three on their rescue mission, or kidnapping as he called it before he showed Tohru her new bed before a crashing noise was heard "My wall, my beautiful wall!" Shigure cired. "It's good to be home." It was then Tohru remembered something else for her young days. When she was upset about being picked a young boy's voice said Riceball! That young boy was Edward Elric. Who today was smiling at her "welcome back" was all he said

School the next day was interesting was an understatement as Tohru had told her friends about her recent residence, which made Uo flip. "Perhaps they should have us over to see if this place is suitable for our Tohru" Hana said "It is, I keep telling you" Ed grumped "Good idea, let's go after school" Uo said "Even my mother will be checking in from time to time" Ed said being ignored. "If we show up uninvited they might not have snacks or tea" Hana said "Oh another good point" "I'm being heard am I?" Ed asked shaking his head. "Then it's settled we'll stay over tomorrow night" Uo said "What just happened?" Ed asked

Saturday comes around and Shigure is polishing the place up while singing a stupid song "high school girls. High school girls 1, 2, 3 High School girls, I wonder what kind of nice young ladies these two friends of her are" Shigure said "A psychic and a yankee" Kyo said making Shigure pale. "Oh they're here" Tohru chirped "this is a bad idea" Kyo grumped. "Just don't anything stupid and we should be fine" Yuki said "That goes for you too you damn rat" Kyo hissed "Yes we all need to be careful, for what do you think the consequences are for our secret being revealed?" Shigure commented "Then how does Ed know?" Yuki asked. "A dog" Hana said entering the room freaking the three Sohmas out "Over there" she stated "Yes that is a dog" Shigure said pretending not to have a heart attack.

"These are my best friend Saki Hanajima and Arista Uotani" Tohru said "Hey" Uo said "A pleasure" Hana said "And you know Ed of course" Tohru said "Of course" Shigure said indicating Ed's presence in the room. "Welcome, and please make yourselves at home" Shigure said in delight 'Watch it you horndog' Ed thought laying his sword down on the ground. "Say Shigure, right? What do you do to pay the rent in this place?" Uo asked. 'Come to think of it what does that dog do for a living?' Ed thought "Oh me, I'm a novelist actually" Shigure smirked. 'He's a writer, that's it I'm so calling Bullshit on that' Ed thought bug eyed "You're a novelist?" Tohru asked shocked 'And there goes Tohru' Ed smiled. "What was it again fine literature or something like that" Yuki said "That's right I have one of my works right here" Shigure said holding a book 'Called it' Ed thought before shouting "YOUR PERVERTED BASTARD!" "Sorry my mistake, this is what I really write, this other one was just for fun" Shigure smiled. "That doesn't change the fact that you wrote it in the first place" Uo growled "You're a sick bastard you know that?" Kyo asked. "That's amazing" Tohru said as Hana started to read Shigure's perverted book, 'Wait a second; both my mother and Dr Hawkeye have copies of that book!" Ed realised.

After some more small talk about how Tohru met the others, like how Uo was a real gang banger, who had a run in with one of Ed's adoptive uncles in the police force, namely Captain Mustang. Ed had to snicker about how it was that one uncle that kept getting dragged into chasing after Uo. Who then tried to attack Ed. Hana on the other hand kept quiet about it, but soon Shigure scattered off. "It looks like Tohru's fitting right in here" Uo said "Yeah she is" Ed said looking out into the garden serious about something.

"I'm happy for her, I guess I can understand why she didn't tell us, but still" Uo said before looking out on the garden with Ed from where she was sitting "We made a promise on Kyoko's grave to help each other no matter what" Uo said "that sounds over dramatic but it wasn't for us" Uo continued on "After all she was our first real friend." Uo finished "So I take it that is why you too, made an oath to Kyoko about Tohru Edward?" Hana asked. "You know it" Ed said. "Tohru and Kyoko they were there when I needed them most" Uo stated. "It was thanks to them that I was able to find the strength to climb out of the crap that I had fallen into. They helped me realise I could change and when I met them for the first time I wanted to change was what I discovered." Uo said "I wanted Tohru to be proud to call me her friend like I was to call her mine. So this time around with the things that had happened, that I didn't help Tohru bothers me, and the fact she's thought that she had to through all this trouble by herself. Maybe she doesn't think we're reliable, or maybe we're not that good of friends we think we are" Uo finished. "No that's not it" Ed said "What do you mean?" Hana asked. "She just doesn't want to see sadness on a person's face, so she tends to keep things hidden," Ed said smiling "I agree I just don't think she's the kind of person who worries about that kind of stuff" Kyo said. "She put the well being of others before herself" Yuki said.

When Tohru got back the teenagers decided to play a game of rich man poor man with Ed and Yuki joining this time. "And this time when you lose you damn Yankee, you have to dye your hair black." Kyo announced. "And you have to bleach your hair" Uo countered. To say things were simple was not accurate, Kyo and Yuki transformed, luckily Ed covered from them, and especially with Shigure who wandered in to see what the commotion was. 'And when peace was fully achieved, I better get those idiots' Ed thought.

"Orange top and the prince are taking their time" Uo said "Yeah they are, I'll check up on them" Ed said getting up twinging a bit "Are you okay Ed?" Tohru asked. "Yeah; just my shoulder" Ed replied. Shigure entered the room and sat down when Kyo changed back 'CRAP!' Tohru, Ed and Shigure said. "Did you guys hear that sounded like a boom" Uo said making everyone tense. "There was a definite boom sound" Hana said 'That's not good Kyo's changed back!' Ed thought going wide eyed 'Unless something is done those two will see him and he'll be naked, No explaining that' Shigure thought 'I'll throw him Yuki's clothes until he can get some of his' Tohru thought as Shigure did the same thing 'Kyo' Tohru thought 'Catch this; why is this fabric so heavy?' Shigure mentally conversed as he saw Tohru fly at him 'not good' Ed mentally whimpered, as Tohru crashed into Shigure transforming him 'that idiot' Ed said.

Uo and Hana looked over to see Tohru hugging a dog "Oh there you are Spot, I thought you ran away" Tohru said 'Spot?!' Shigure deadpanned. "Oh dear we are out of snacks, I'll go find the kitchen" Hana said not realising she about to walk into Kyo 'Oh crap' was all Ed thought 'Oh great Kyo just changed back now he's transformed again. I've got to create a diversion!' Shigure panicked before going mental. 'Well this is great aint it?' Ed thought grabbing Kyo and Shigure 'Great now Yuki!" Shigure froze before Ed discreetly kicked Yuki his clothes before bolting "Wasn't Orange top just in here?" Uo asked "Hey Tohru, I think Spot's hungry by the way he's drooling all over Uo" Ed said coming back in as Shigure jumped on Uo. "Yeah, that must be it" Tohru said as Yuki walked in "Tohru, wait" Hana said "What is it?" Tohru asked. "Can you please bring some more snacks back, if you don't mind?" Hana asked. "Sure Tohru said "I'll help" Ed said.

"That was too bloody close" Ed said as he helped Tohru fed Shigure. "i'm sorry; the last thing I wanted was for this to cause trouble for everyone" Tohru sighed "Nuffin to abologishe phur" Shigure said with a mouthful "Yeah Tohru, if these people are important to you, then they're important to us too, just like Ed is" Shigure said "Thanks Spot" Ed smirked as he finished up the snacks. "Thank you I understand, well better get back Yuki's probably wondering where we are" Tohru said.

"This isn't going very well" Hana said "Well-why don't I go and check up on her?" Yuki asked as the door opened and Tohru walked in with a plate of red bean buns "Sorry it so long" Tohru chirped before waltzing into Yuki 'Oh geez not again' Ed deadpanned as Yuki was in the air. "Miss Honda!" the rat cried. The scene that was happening couldn't be more bizarre as Tohru searched for Yuki in a sea of buns, only to catch a bun and crush it "Nice catch Tohru" Uo laughed "But most are on the floor" Hana said as Ed quickly got Yuki and Shigure out of there.

"Nothing in here" Shjigure said "She is very thorough with the washing" Shigure said as Ed stood with them "The hell with it, why not let them see us and erase their memories afterward" Kyo asked. 'You are a dumbass Kyo' Ed thought "As long as you're okay with it" Shigure said "why wouldn't I?" Kyo asked. "Because they would erase Tohru's as well" Shigure said making everyone go silent "Stay here I'll be back with some clothes" Kyo said.

Soon Kyo was dashing about with shirts and pants tied around his neck with Ed chasing after him. Soon he flew down the stairs 'Oh shit this can't end well" Ed said looking as Uo was about to step on Kyo before Shigure saved him and darted into the bushes "Arista, you were about to step on an orange cat with clothes around its neck, being carried by a dog in its mouth...they went that way" Hana said indicating the bush. "One-two, One-two, One-two, ah nothing like a rub down with a dry towel" Shigure said 'WHAT THE HECK PERVERT!" Ed mentally screamed.

That night once everything had settled down, Ed had left and the girls were settling down for the night "This is a fine bed" Hana said "Isn't it Shigure got it for me" Tohru said "Wow, he must think highly of you, while his at it ask him to put in some more girls stuff; like a dressing table right here" Uo said "I couldn't that would be asking for it, really I'm just starting to realize how lucky I am to have so much already" Tohru said as she recalled Shigure's words from earlier "I have a wonderful home here with the Sohmas, three of the most wonderful friends in the world that care about me so much" she continued on "Just knowing that you all care for me I'm already so lucky; I'm not thankful for what I have, I'd just be asking for it; you two mean so much to me" she finished off. "Looks like those three really do understand her" Uo said "Tohru is that kind of girl" Hana added "Invincible friendship" Hana said as the three shared a hug, before going to sleep.

The next morning Kyo noticed a half asleep Yuki while Tohru was getting breakfast "Hey Yuki, are you?" Kyo asked before Yuki flopped onto his shoulder making Kyo freak "So Yuki are you having a hard time waking up as usual" Tohru said smiling "Just keep moving will ya?" Kyo asked. "Wow I thought you would have taken the chance to beat Yuki up when he's like this, it's very admirable" Tohru said "Not is not that, he's stronger when he's half asleep" Kyo said "so you have tried then?" Tohru asked. "Yeah, and he beat me more than usual, do you know what that means, it means that dirty little sissy faced rat-boy is holding back on me" Kyo shouted making Yuki slug him. "I though you were still asleep!" Kyo exclaimed. "Your voice woke me up" Yuki said making Kyo go off on a rant about how badly he was going to beat Yuki when the girls walked in for breakfast "A cat and a mouse, that is what those two are like" Hana said "Yeah like Tom and Jerry" Uo added "These guys are still here" Kyo said.

"So you two don't get along well huh?" Uo asked. "That's right" Yuki said "Even so this seems like a pleasant enough house" Hana said "Whihc is good because if it wasn't, There are many things I would correct" Hana said "Yes many things" she added ominously "What kind of many things?" The boys asked scared. "But the two of you both have fine electric signals" Hana said smiling "I'm sure you'll be nice to Tohru" Uo said making Tohru tear up "Uo...Hana" she said softly. "We'll come by for another visit soon" Uo said "Yes let's, I want to learn more about those strange signals the Sohmas give off." Hana said "Ok so how about some breakfast?" Uo asked. "Damn girl are taking over" Kyo barked "Please Uo and Hana are real nice, so please" Tohru stated "Fine whatever" Kyo said "They are your friends right?" Yuki asked. "Right" Tohru answered.


End file.
